Viggo Grimborn
'''Viggo Grimborn '''is the (former) secondary antagonist turned minor anti-hero of ''Dragons: Race to the Edge. '' Dragons: Race to the Edge Early Life Viggo Grimborn was born into House Grimborn as the younger brother of Ryker Grimborn. As a boy, he would often play Maces and Talons with his grandfather, who bested him time and time again until he finally beat his grandfather and became Chief of the Dragon Hunters. Dealing with the Dragon riders Viggo is first mentioned by Heather, who warns Ryker that they need Astrid and the Riders alive for his questioning. At this point, Heather had not yet met him. Viggo is mentioned a second time in the series. When Astrid and Heather join up together, Astrid suggests they tell Hiccup what they are up to. However, Heather disagreed and pointed out that hiccup would pull her out because he cares too much. Heather points out she is getting close to meeting Viggo. After revealing Heather's true allegiance, Astrid later mentions Viggo to the Dragon Riders, revealing he is the leader of the Dragon Hunters, not Ryker with the twins making fun of his name. Heather has yet to meet him and Astrid mentioned how Viggo stays in the shadow. ("Snow Way Out") He is mentioned in "Edge of Disaster, Part 1," when Heather mentions Vigo wants the dragon trainers alive. However, she only says this to protect Ruffnut from Ryker, who tried to kill the teenager earlier. Viggo finally appeared in the two-part season finale, "Maces and Talons." In part one, Vigo deduced that Heather was the spy in the Dragon Hunters due to her owning a dragon. He plans to lure Hiccup and the dragon riders out. Viggo manipulated Heather by telling her that their brothers, Ryker and Dagur were the spies and specifically asked for her and Windshear to accompany him to "thwart" their villainous traitors. On their way to the rendezvous point, Viggo reveals this to Heather and has been expecting something like this to happen. He had her and Windshear imprisoned, but they managed to get away until the Dragon Hunters hit Heather's dragons with a Dragon Root Arrow. Hiccup attempted to confront Viggo for the first time, but found he had gone and took Windshear, Heather and the Flightmare prisoner and waited for Hiccup to show up. ("Maces and Talons, part 1") He plays the real-life game of Maces and Talons with Dagur. Viggo leaves behind his Maces and Talons board out for Hiccup and Astrid to find, where they saw the traitor piece of the game broken in half and that Hiccup is also part of the game as well. They realize that the traitor was Heather and that Viggo was going to kill her, as the traitor always dies. Expecting Hiccup to show up, Viggo disguises himself as Astrid while he has the Flightmare hidden from the distance and Heather taken to be executed. As predicted Hiccup appears while also evading all of the Typhoomerangs as the other dragon riders shadow. Viggo and Hiccup meet for the first time, where Viggo already begins toying with Hiccup by letting him "get a head start." However, Viggo stops Hiccup, has the Flightmare paralyze him and Toothless as he steals the Dragon Eye from him. Viggo has the Flightmare open the Dragon Eye, ready to sail and kill all dragons, even Hiccup's Night Fury. ("Maces and Talons, part 2") He first appears in the season 3 episode, "Buffalord Soldier," where he knows that Astrid has gotten sick with the Scourge of Odin and left a ship for the dragon riding teenagers to find. He ambushed the Dragon Riders when they tried getting the Buffalord's green saliva in order to cure Astrid of the disease. After Viggo threatened to have the dragon killed in order to get to Hiccup, the boy strikes a deal: Viggo can have the dragon in exchange for Hiccup getting the saliva for Astrid. Despite Astrid's protests, Viggo allows Hiccup to retrieve the saliva in exchange for taking the Dragon. After Astrid is healed, the dragon hunters bring the dragon onto their ship. However, it is too late when Viggo realizes that the dragon reacts violently when it is taken off the island and realizes that Hiccup had finally outsmarted him. ("The Buffalord Soldier") Sometime after this, Viggo had some of his men transport marble in order to build a fortress that would be impervious to dragon fire in an attempt to outsmart the Dragon Riders. However, Hiccup and his friends manage to destroy the stone fortress before its work is completed. The Grimborn brothers approach, both knowing Hiccup had something to do with their camp being destroyed. Viggo angrily tells Ryker that the nonsense must end. ("Between a Rock and a Hard Place")